By the Lion I'm Pregnant
by All For Jesus
Summary: The Pevensies stay in Narnia. Susan and Caspian fall in love. So much so that Susan gets pregnant! What will Peter say? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Alright so this is my new story! I already have a Narnia fanfic, if you wish to read it! It is called Love comes Quietly. So yeah thanks for reading!

Chapter 1

Peter is going to kill me! No wait he will probably kill Caspian first! If you haven't already guessed I'm pregnant. No, I am not married. The father is the love of my life, Caspian X. My brother Peter is going to murder him.

"Su?" I hear Cas whisper, "Are you in here?"

"Over here." I whisper-shout.

"We need to talk to Peter, Ed and Luce."

"I know."

"I'm sorry." He whispers

"For what?"

"This is my fault."

"No, it isn't." I tell him matter-of-factly. "This no one's fault."

"Alright, Cm'on." We walk down to the family room. We walk in and they look up. I can tell that they know something is up. My hands are clasped tightly in front of me. Caspian has his hand on the small of my back.

"Su?" Peter raises an eyebrow.

"Cas?" Ed asks, cocking a eyebrow at us the exact same way as Peter. If this wasn't serious, than I would be laughing.

"WE have something to tell you guys." I say putting emaphis on the WE part looking at Caspian. He is so sweet. I know that he will stay during this whole thing.

"Susan?" Peter starts. I cut him off.

"By the Lion, Peter, This is really important can you not just shut up." I scream at him suddenly. He looks shocked. Stupid Baby. Oh, sorry baby, mommy loves you. And I hope that your uncles will too. "As I was saying, We have something to tell you."

"We are listening, Su." Ahh...Luce, always listening.

"Well me and your sister are-"

"Are you two engaged?" Peter asks.

Cas whispers in my ear "Are we?" I whisper back "I think I would like that. But that is not the news that we came to tell."

"Yes and no" Caspian says simply. They all look at us weirdly.

"Here let me explain, we were, unofficially, engaged in this exact moment."

"So that whole whispering thing was you getting engaged?" Ed asks sceptically

I look at Caspian. "Yeah, I think it was."

"So if that wasn't your news, what is?" Peter asks looking between us. My head goes down in ashamed manner. "OH BY THE MANE, YOUR PREGNANT?" He yells so loud and angryly I visably cringe. Caspian wraps his arms around my waist and hugs me. "Don't touch her." Peter yells shoving Caspian across the room. Peter continues chewing me out and shouting terrible things at me. Caspian is trying to get to me but everytime Peter shoves him away. After 2 minutes, Ed joins him. I am soon sobbing and Caspian is looking at me sadly. I can't take it anymore. I can feel my feet running. Behind me I can hear Cas houting something about a miscarridge. Miscarridge? Is running that bad for me? I guess that and the stress that I am under might do it. Oh Aslan, I am feeling lighthanded. All I see is darkness. Oh dear, Aslan, don't let my baby die.

Lucy's POV

I should have stepped in. But I was frozen. Su is pregnant with Caspian's baby. And she just ran out. Caspian is yelling something. Miscarridge? Oh no, Aslan let that baby be okay.

"PETER ALVIN PEVENSIE! EDMUND SETH PENVENSIE!" I yell. They all turn to look at me.

"I told you to never mention my middle name, Lucy."

"Well you are so angry at them so that is the only way to get your attetion." I state, "Now your pregnant sister has just run out of the room after a particularly stressful situation. That is bad. Very bad." I look over at Caspian, who looks like he is going to fall over. I add, "But Susan is very strong. She should be alright. But we still need to find her."

"And just how do you know all that, Luce?" Peter asks.

"That is Lucy to you, Peter. I am still mad at you. I will still e mad at you even if Su is fine." I state calmly. "I know that because it was in one of the classes that I took." he looked at me about to ask another question. "Now are we going to look for her." I get a hurry and yeah. The hurry is oviously from Caspian, who must be very worried for his fiancè. We run out and point in various directions to go to look. I make Peter promise not to run and Rhindon instead of finding Su. He promises. I run and run and run. I round a corner, stop dead in my tracks and yell "PETER, ED, CASPIAN, I FOUND HER!"

Caspian's POV

"PETER, ED, CASPIAN, I FOUND HER!" I hear Luce shout. I shout back that I am coming and where is she. She shouts back that she is outside Su's room. I run faster than what I think is humanly possible. I step back in horror at what I see. Su is lying on her back. There is blood coming out on her nose. Her eyes are closed and she looks so pale. I look at Luce.

"She fell on her face, that why she has bloody nose. She is currently uncounsis but there are no signs of miscarridge. She is strong, Caspian she will pull through." Then I hear feet coming and turn and there is Peter and Ed, staring at Susan so sadly.

"Peter, Ed, can one of you go to the palace doctor and imform him of the sitution. The other can a strecher and help us carry her there." Ed agrees to imform the doctor and Peter goes to get the strecher. Peter comes back and we carry her to the palace doctors. He asks us to leave. We wait outside the door. After what seemed like a long wait the doctor came out.

"Your masjastys," the doctor addresses with a bow.

"How is she doctor?"

"She will be fine. All three of them will be."


	2. Shockers

**So sorry for the long wait. Had such a bad case of writers block. I hope that this is interesting. Tell me if it is. **

Chapter 2

Caspian's POV

Twins! I can't take care of twins! Yes I can. I can do it.

"May we see her?" I ask.

"Yes, she can be brought to her room." We all file into the room. The doctor stops me.

"Your majesty, I suggest that you keep her out of stressful situations."

"Yes doctor. Thank you." I walk into the room. On a bed in the middle of the room is Susan. Lucy is talking happily.

"Hi sweetheart." I say kissing the top of her head.

"Hey." Susan shoots Luce a look and she leads Peter and Ed out of the room.

"I was so worried!" I tell her.

"I'm sorry."

"Let's get you back to your room." I say helping her stand. She stumbles a little. We start to walk outside, but she keeps stumbling. Eventually I just pick her up.

"Caspian!"

"What?"

"Why in the name of Aslan are you carrying me?"

"Because you have to carry my child for a while so why can't I carry you? Also you shouldn't be overdoing it."

"Susan Pevensie, welcome to the next nine months!" She exclaimed with a groan. I look at her questioningly.

Susan's POV

So, the next nineish months of my life are going to all 'Susan! You shouldn't be doing that in your condition' from Caspian and my brothers. Lucy would be more understanding. Yes, Lucy would save me. I send her a pleading look. I think she understands.

"Hey Susan, Do you want to hang out in your room? We can plan for Christmas." I explained Christmas to Caspian earlier.

"Sure." She runs up to walk beside Caspian so we can talk about Christmas plans. But I know that that is not what we will be talking about in my room. Caspian kicks the door open after Lucy opens the door a little. Caspian puts me down on my bed and kisses my forehead. He heads out the door to my brothers. I send Peter a warning glare, sending him a mental message saying, 'touch him, and die.' He nods curtly. Ed understands and he gives me a look that says that he will watch Peter. I relax and they leave.

"I'm going to be a an aunt!" Lucy exclaims.

"Yes, yes you are Lu. Aunt Lu. It has a nice ring to it."

"That it does. But, how does Mother of twins sound to you?"

"Sudden. From no babies to two is a sudden change."

"True. But are you excited?"

"Who wouldn't be?" I exclaim. After that we fall into a long conversation. We decide to have a sleepover to talk more.

Caspian's POV

Why did she have to send me off with Peter and Ed. Now Peter is going to take me to the woods and murder me. Peter is even meeting us in the woods. Probably so he can get Rhindon to kill me.

"Caspian? Cas? CASPIAN?" I hear Ed yell.

"Huh?"

"We are here." he says.

"Oh."

"What is up with you? You are as pale as a ghost."

"I might be in a moment." I say.

"Oh, you think Peter is going to kill you. Last I heard, we were going to check out a spot for a tournament that Peter wants to have."

"Phew."

"So, what do you think?"

"I think that it is big enough and- oh there is Peter." Peter is walks up with a stupid grin on his face and his clothes look a bit messed-up, and for that matter, so does his hair.

"Hullo, Ed, Cas. Isn't this a lovely day?"

"Pete? What is up with you?"

"What can't a man be happy?"

"Not on the day he finds out his sister is unlawfully pregnant."

"Ed, he forgot about it. Now he is going to kill me!" I shout, getting ready to run.

"No, no. Don't worry. I understand." In the distance a female voice says:

"Peter!"

"Pete, who is that? What are you doi-! Oh never mind. Although, may I say, TERRIBLE MENTAL IMAGE!" Ed exclaims.

"Alright, alright. Is this good for the tournament? Good. Bye!" Peter says, walking away.

Lucy's POV.

Wow, I get to be an aunt! That is awesome. To twins! So excited. Ooh, there is Aravin. He is so kind and sweet. He is also an excellent soldier. And devilishly handsome.

"Lucy? Luce? LUCE?" I hear Susan yell.

"Huh? Oh what Su?"

"What are you looking a-! Oh it is more of a who are you looking at? This girls night just got interesting."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Lu, you can tell me. Do you like him?"

"Well..."

"Come on, please."

"Yes. Yes yes yes. Su?"

"Yes?"

"I think that I am falling in love!"

**Whoa, shockers. Peter and Lucy. Sorry did you not get what Peter was doing? What did Su and Cas do? Now you know what Peter did. Who wants to meet the girl. Tell me in your reviews! R+R!**


	3. Courters and Wedding Dresses

**Sorry about the wait. I have started to do a whole pattern thing. So, i will update a story every thursday. But, I finished it early this time! About the knowing it was twins thing, they can hear the heartbeats. So I realized I havent done a disclaimer. Here is a funny one. **

**Me: Anyone want to help me do the disclaimer?**

**Peter, Clarissa, Susan, Caspian, Lucy and Aravin: BUSY!**

**Ed: Really, guys? Fine, I'll do it. AFJ doesn't own Narnia. CS Lewis and whoever owns the movie rights does.**

**Me: Thanks, Ed.**

**Ed: No problem.**

Chapter 3

It has been a month since Lucy confided in me that she thought she was falling in love with Aravin. They have met many times. I always guard and secretly watch them. Caspian and I are planning to get married next week, just before Christmas. I'm slightly showing as well so that should interesting. Nobody but my most trusted seamstress (Who is working on my dress) knows about the babies. Today I am going Christmas shopping with Caspian. I have gotten a large winter coat, mainly to keep out the early winter cold that arrived in Narnia a week ago, but also to obscure any signs of pregnancy.

"SU! SUSAN!" I hear Lucy shout. "Su, I need to talk!"

"Coming Lu." I say, getting out of my warm bed. Thankfully the morning sickness hasn't made it's appearance. I open the door and Lucy dashes past me into the room.

"Whoa Luce, What happened?" Her always rosey cheeks are a sharp red and her breathing is fast paced.

"I ran all the way here!"

"Why?"

"Because I had to tell you something."

"What?" I say excitedly sitting down beside her.

"Well...Aravin...said..."

"Aravin said what? What did he say?"

"He said that he loved me." Lucy says looking up at 0me.

"What did you say?"

"That I loved him."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Lucy! I am so happy for you!"

"Thanks, but pray for him."

"Oh dear, why?"

"He has to now go to Peter and Ed to see if he can court me."

"All the luck in the world to him."

"Hello your Majesties, Peter sent me to fetch you." Clarissa said. Clarissa is Peter's girlfriend. They are very serious.

"Clarissa, how many times do we have to tell you. You have to call us by our first names. Our titles come and go, but our names never change."

"Yes... Susan." She said and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Morning sickness has just made it appearance, but other than that I've been fine."

"When my mother was pregnant with my little sister, she had citrus to calm the morning sickness."

"Really? Thanks!" I say, excited to try it tomorrow morning when I am sure that the sickness will come again. We reach the entry to the throne room where the boys had their talk. Aravin looks scared but happy. They must have said yes, I think. Caspian walks over to me and puts his arm around my waist.

"How are you three feeling?" He says, putting his hand on my stomach.

"Better, since Clarissa told a cure for morning sickness."

"That is good."

"Yes, it is." We heard the door open and Caspian takes his hands from my stomach quickly. We have decided to get married and then tell everyone about the babies.

"Your majesties." The old seamstress curtseys "But her majestys dress has been completed."

"Sorry, boys, this is a all girls affair." Lu says with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Bye boys." I say, giving them a little wave. Clarissa picks up on this a detaches herself from Peter and walks over to us. I smirk at her and she returns to me and Luce. We away from the room leaving the boys to ponder what we meant.

"Clarissa, you should have a nickname." Lucy says suddenly.

"What is a nickname?"

"You know how we call Lucy, Luce or Lu?" She nods, "That is a nickname. A shortened version of your name."

"What is your nickname?" She asks, the word rolling off her differently than it did with me and Lucy.

"Su. Sometimes the boys call me Susie. Then I threaten them with my bow. After that they would call me that for about six months. It is a annoying pattern."

"How long ago did they call you that?"

"Last week."

"Six months until they do it again."

"Yes. Oh, here we are." I say as I see the door to the tailors. We walk in and I look around to see my dress.

"It is behind that screen, My Queen." The old seamstress says kindly. "Would you like some help?"

"Yes please." I say. She leads me over to the screen after directing Clarissa and Lu to sit down on a couch that they have in there. She pulls the dress down and makes me close my eyes. We walk out with her leading me. I hear Lucy and Clarissa gasp.

"You may open your eyes, My Queen." I open my eyes and gasp. It is so beautiful. It is made of silk and has a kind of straight neckline. The top has beautiful straps. They are 1 and a half inch straps made of sheer silk. The trim on the bottom is flowers with little pearls in the middles. In the back it dips down into a bit of fancy lace work. The skirt is full to obscure any signs of pregnancy. The train in the back goes several feet. The veil is longer than my train. Shimmery silk with birds embroidered on it. When I walk it looks like the birds are flying. It is breathtaking.

"Susan, it is gorgeous!" Lucy gushes.

"Thank you." I say, humbley.

"She is right, Susan. But can you dance in it?" Having experience dancing dresses of this style, I twirl around expertly.

"Well done." Is her reply.

"Su, the birds really did look like they were flying!"

I turn the the seamstress. The other woman have now come into the room to see if the dress they worked so hard on is perfect. "It is... is... Beyond words. Thank you ladies!" I gush, just as Lu would.

"It was no trouble at all, Your Majesty. In fact, a honor to make something for the Legendary Queen of old." The kind old seamstress says, curtseying as the rest follow suit. I smile at them and they busy themselves by checking the hems and such. In about a half hour, we are finished and on our way to the throne room to tell the boys to go their stupid little butts to the tailors. They have been avoiding it for weeks. They better go when I tell them. Or they shall face the wrath of the Not-So-Gentle Queen.

**Hope you liked! R+R, Dear readers. **


	4. Demi's Story-AN

**This is an excerpt from my friends story. Let me know in a review if you want to read the rest. **

As the rain began to pour down, I ran into his arms jumping with my feet around his waist and my arms tightly locked around his neck. I kissed him as the rain began to slowly harden with a slow haste. We kissed for a few seconds when he slowly and lightly set me back on the ground. I was smaller than he was with my bare wet feet. He grabbed my hand as we ran back into the woods.

He kissed me once more. I sat down on a stump and began tightening my wrists. I had just remembered of my past and also remembered I had never told Edmund about it.

"What's wrong?" He looked at me concerned.

"I've never told you. I've been through so much in my past it's all so painful. I looked him in the eye.

"What are you talking about, Vic?" Edmund asked.

"I was bullied and went through depression where I almost cut." I looked at my hands where they were squeezed together tightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked once more.

"It's hard hiding my life from people. It's hard hiding my darkest secrets especially when I can't keep them in. Especially when you wake up with bloodshot eyes and tear stains on your cheeks. It's all complicated and hard to live with but I stay strong. Even though I didn't cut and I was bullied, I stayed strong through the tears and heartbreaks. It's hard, but I can do it because I believe in myself and know I can find my own happiness." I began to cry. It felt so good letting everything out especially to Edmund when I just trust him with anything. Including my life.

He sat down beside me on the tree trunk as he took his hand in mine.

"I may not know what it's like for depression and cutting and bullying, but I know it all hurts. Believing in yourself and remembering that you have so many people who love and care for you is all that matters. I love you, Vicki, even if it doesn't seem like it." He put his arm around me as he wiped a tear that dripped down my cheek.

We sat for a few minutes as I let out a few more tears. I'd been through so much in my past and it always felt good letting it out but there was still knots in my head that I had to untangle. I was confused and felt empty. I loved knowing that my best friend loved me so much he wouldn't let me go. I didn't care if I cried in front of Edmund. I love him, too.

"Promise me," I paused. "Promise me you won't let me go."

"I promise."

**So don't forget to vote on my profile. **


	5. THE WEDDING!

**I am sorry! I am one day late with this update. But it is the wedding! Yes you just read right, the WEDDING!**

Chapter 3

"Lucy! Where are my shoes!?"

"Right here, calm down." Lucy says holding up my shoes. It is the morning of my wedding. I am so nervous. The Queens and Ladies of the other countries are here, helping me. They all know about the twins. The ones that have had children tell me what their experiences are. I have been sitting the comfiest chair in all Narnia and the Seven Isles, getting my hair pulled into the fanciest hairdo ever and getting just a touch of makeup on. Sitting with me is, The Queen of Archenland, The Queen of Calormen, The Queen of Anglis, (A country to the west of Calormen, that sprung up in the Dark Age*.) Ladies from all the courts, including one that I know that Ed likes, Lady Victoria. We (Me, Lucy and Vicki, What we call her.) have a plan to get them to talk, since we know that she likes him and that he likes her. For the wedding we have set them up so that they have to walk down the aisle together and dance together at the reception. It is a brilliant plan. Vicki has become our fast friend. Same with Clarissa. Which is good if she is going to marry Ed.

"I can't believe that I am getting married!" I say, as I stand up so that I can put my wedding dress on. It fits perfectly. The seamstresses finished the alterations yesterday. As per the Narnian tradition, Caspian and I haven't seen each other since yesterday. Peter, Ed and Caspian even slept in the garden last night, while I was warm in my bed talking with Lucy, Clarissa (Or Claire, as we have taken to calling her.) and Vicki.

"The wedding will start in 20 minutes." The Queen of Archenland, Aceline*, announces.

"By Aslan, Lucy, I'm nervous." I tell my sister, turning in my chair.

"Why? You know he is going to be standing at the end of that aisle. You know that he means every word he says during the ceremony."

"Yes." I say, tearing up, stupid hormones. Lucy comes over and hugs me. She helps me up and takes me over to the little plush stand to put my dress on.

"Am I clear to come in?" Peter's voice comes from behind the door.

"Give us one minute." Lucy says. She finishes doing up the back of my dress. "You may come in now, Peter." Peter opens the door and looks around. Once his eyes glance on me, he smiles.

"You look lovely, Sister."

"Never refer to me as sister, But, thank you."

"Duly noted, Susan. Are you ready?"

"I think so. Wait, Either I am crazy or I don't have shoes on."

"Well, it may be both." Peter says, smirking. I smack him upside the head. "Ow." He says, laughingly, rubbing the back of his head.

"You asked for it." I look around to make sure that none of the queens saw our undignified behaviour. It is only Vicki in here with us.

Meanwhile

Caspian's POV

"Beards and Bedsteads, Caspian. Her Majesty loves you. There is no way in the name of Aslan that she will run away before the wedding."

"How can you be so sure?"

"For one, she is pregnant with your children."

"All the more reason for her to hate me."

"You know what? I think that I will go and see if she is here, and if she is, you have to stop this endless pacing!"

"Fine."

Susan's POV

"Can someone get the door?"

"I've got it." Peter says, jumping up. "Why, it's Trumpkin. Aren't you supposed to help Caspian get ready?"

"He won't get ready unless he is sure that she is still here. Like she would run off." He says the last with a touch of sarcasm.

"Well, I am here. And tell him to get ready, already! I want to get the cerimony over and done with so that I can make Caspian get me food at the feast after."

"I'll go find Ed and ask him to talk to Caspian. They are pretty close." Peter offers.

"Alright." He takes his leave with Trumpkin. He comes back trying to control his laughter.

"What?" Me and Lucy say at the same time.

"You will never guess where I just found Ed."

"Where?"

"In the gardens."

"So?"

"With Lady Victoria." I look around to try and prove him wrong by pointing out Vicki in the room, but she isn't there. "There's more."

"Well, what is it?" I ask impatiently.

"They were... kissing."

"Kissing?"

"Like no tomorrow."

"Well, Luce. I guess our plan is no longer needed."

"Plan?"

"To get them together."

"They couldn't be more together." I raise my eyebrows at him, looking from him to my hardly noticeable belly. "Oh Aslan, I have to go have a talk with Ed."

"Nope, that can wait until later. You have to go see if we are good to start walking out."

"You are." A voice says out of nowhere.

"Edmund. I know that you would come see me." Ed and and I are the closest. We are the middle children, so Peter and Lucy are so close because she is the youngest and he felt the need to protect her and they are now really close because of that. Even though it will be Peter who walks me down the aisle, Edmund is the one that I am closes to. He is the best man so that he can give a speech like they would in England. We embrace and then he turns to Peter.

"Peter, there is no need to give me that talk. I just had a rather weird conversation with Caspian and he told me to be careful." I start to ask what they talked about, "I...don't really want to talk about it." And with that he gave me a kiss the cheek and left, saying that he would see us out there. A few minutes later, I am walking down the aisle. If Peter didn't have a death grip on my arm,I would have fallen over for sure. I am so scared. Twins! Twins! I can't believe it. I can`t raise twins! But, I am going to have to. I am so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hardly notice that Peter is talking to Caspian. As he hands me off to Caspian he whispers,

"Always there for you, little sister."

"I know."

Nobody's POV

They were both nervous as they said the vows that they wrote themselves. Caspian started, a little nervously.

"My dearest, Susan, From the moon to the sun and back is how much I love you. From the day we met to the day we kissed, I have loved you from the Kings son to be born and for eternal."

"My Caspian. I love you far more than the oceans as I love you to the end of the world. Farther than that, to eternity."

Susan's POV

****The ceremony was over quite fast. We walked out of the throne in which the ceremony was held and walked to the rooms that had been made up for our one night stay in the castle. The next we will head off to this mansion deep into the forest that served as a retreat for royalty. We freshened up as it was hot in the throne room and walked into the feast after my siblings. I danced with no one but Caspian and my brothers, once. Peter was too busy dancing with Claire and Ed with Vicki. By the end of the night, Peter was engaged to Claire and a quite drunk, having drinken in celebration. By the end of the night, he had made Caspian and I blush several times with...shall we say...interesting toasts. All the guests will probably too drunk or tipsy to remember what he said very clearly. Around 1 a.m, Peter was dragged to his room, slurring out nonsense to Claire, his faithful attendant. Also Ed is now courting Vicki. On the whole it was a pretty good day.

**Now Ed, Peter, Susan and Lucy are all in committed relationships. I hope that the nobody's POV was fine. MY friend, Demi, wrote the vows. I did do a bit of tweaking but the all the credit goes to her. Please review if you want to read the rest of her story!**


	6. Demi's Story Part 2

**Next bit. **

His arms locked around my waist. We strode from side to side very slowly listening to the music. My head was on his chest.

"You look beautiful in the moonlight." He whispered in my ear. I thought I was blushing. He kissed my head. We danced in the dark with only the light of the moon on us. It was a full moon. I felt safe in his arms. I wanted to kiss him but it was not the time. Suddenly he pushed away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He moved forward and suddenly his lips were on mine. We were still for what seemed a minute as he pulled back again.

He locked his lips once more on mine for longer. We lied on the sand listening to the lake as it had little waves from the wind that blew and whistled. The wind sang beautiful songs as we lied there. I lied on his chest again.

He kissed my head. We lied there, we were happy. I sat up.

"What is it?" He asked.

I kissed him once more on the cheek.

"I love you." I whispered my mouth in front of his. He stood up pulling my arms up locking them around his neck. We danced again while the wind sang once more.

Suddenly I awoke. I would have the same dream over and over again every night.

_If only it was real_, I would think to myself each night.

**Let me know if you really want to read more! Review!**


	7. Showing

**I got a new notebook. Tip for writers: get a notebook to write in. I completed a months work in three days. **

Chapter 5

Susan POV

"Caspian!" I shout. My husband of a month comes running into the room.

"What? What? Are you alright?"

"Look!" I say, showing him my stomach. "A baby bump." Sure enough, my super tiny baby bump had grown overnight.

"Technically a babies bump."

"Shut up, Caspian."

"Yes ma'am."

"Look Caspian, we're are going to be parents, Su."

"Let's go tell everyone!"

"I think they already know."

"Stop ruining my fun, Caspian."

"Yes ma'am."

"Come on." I drag him to the family room. Everyone is huddled in there in front of the fire. "Lucy, Claire, Vicki, Look!" I shouted, skipping into the room. They all look up and see it. They jump up and sqeaul over it. Caspian walks over to the other men and they start talking quietly. "Ed, Peter, Aravin. Don't you want to come feel?" Ed starts to walk over and Lucy drags Aravin over. "Come on Peter. They won't bite, yet." Everyone laughs and Peter walks over. Thier signignificant others put thier hands on the right spots to feel them.

"I can feel it." They say at the same time.

"Them. You guys can feel them."

(line break)

Lucy POV

"So, Susan started showing." Aravin says, trying to start a conversation. We are sitting on a blanket in the rose garden, for a picnic.

"Yeah."

"It must be nice to be a father or know that you will be one."

"Why Aravin. You mean that the surly soldier wants a cute, cuddly baby."

"Don't you go spreading that around."

"Oh I will."

"Well, what about you? Don't you want a baby?"

"Seriously? You do know who you are talking to, right? This is Lucy Pevensie, Lover of all things cute."

"Like me?"

"Sure, Hon."

"You know you love me."

"Yes, Yes I do." I say, kissing him sweetly on the lips. He responds by pulling me onto his lap and kissing me full on. The rest of the afternoon is spent eating and kissing. Until Peter calls us saying and I quote, "Where are you? You better not be doing anything bad."

Oh Peter.

Susan POV

We are all sitting in the family room after dinner. I am sitting on Caspian's lap with both of our hands on my belly. Aravin and Lucy are sitting across from each other, talking about something. Ed and Vicki are enjoying some leftover pie and Peter is being roped into helping Claire with selecting her new outfits.

"Why don't we play a couple rounds of War or another card game?" Ed suggests.

"Sounds good." Echoes all over the room.

"Does War sound good?"

****"Yep, that works." Ed grabs the cards and walks over. We play around seven games of War until Caspian has to basically drag me to bed, I am so tired. But that is what happens when you are pregnant. We say goodnight and head off to bed.


	8. Christmas Morning

**So sorry for not updating. Enjoy. **

Chapter 6

I find myself sitting on the floor in the family room on Christmas Eve, unknotting the garlands for the Christmas Tree. The boys are out finding the tree. I hope they get a good one.

"We're back!" Caspian shouts.

"Caspian! Keep your voice down."

"Yes dear." He says dorkily, kissing me on the cheek. The they get to work putting up the tree. The servants bring us light snacks because the feast isn't quite ready yet. I look around. Claire and Peter are talking in the far corner. Lucy and Aravin are feeding each other small delicacies. Vicki and Ed are kissing under the mistletoe. Caspian is rubbing my back and kissing my neck.

"Are you going to wake us up at a horrid hour tommorrow, Lu?" Ed asks, almost whining.

"But of course."

"Then I believe I shall go to bed." I say. "Lu, can you at least wake up last?"

"I will. I'll bring you some jam on buscuits and blueberry tea."

"Thanks, Luce. Night everyone." They all call out their goodnights.

# # # # #

"Susan? It's time to get up." I hear Luce say.

"Did you bring the stuff?" I ask grogily.

"Yes. Aravin helped me." I lift the pillow off my face. Aravin places the tray at my feet. I pick it up and inhale what is on the plate. They both stare at me.

"What? I'm eating for three, remember?" I say, praying to Aslan that morning sickness would take a Christmas Vacation. But, of course, it doesn't. Ten minutes later, I am on the couch in the family room, wearing a robe and eating special crakers that have hints of citrus in them.

"Luce, do you want to hand out gifts?"

"Only if Aravin can help."

"I will. What do I do?"

"Take these gifts," She says as if explaining to a small child. "And hand them to the person on the tag."

"Ah." The handing out of gifts begins. (A/N I will just list what they got.)

Susan-Caspian-Hand carved cradles. Lucy-Painting of Aslan for the nursery. Aravin-Two handcarved cradles. Vicki-Embroidered Baby Blankets. Ed-New Arrows. Claire-New dresses to fit her growing form and a new hat to keep off the sun. Peter-New Horn Sling

Caspian-Susan-Handwritten 'Guide to Being a Father. Lucy-Painting of Susan and Caspian. Aravin-New handcarved Pen holder. Vicki-New saddle and bridle. Ed-New Shield. Claire and Peter-New Sword Shealth.

Lucy-Susan-Bow and Arrow Set. Caspian-New Daggar. Aravin-New handcarved paintset. Vicki- Grown-up dresses. Ed-Daggar Shealth. Claire-Jewellary. Peter-A new puppy who she names Sapphire.

Aravin-Susan and Caspian-New suit of Amor. Lucy-New Sword Shealth. Vicki-Daggar Shealth. Ed-Daggars. Claire and Peter-New Shield.

Vicki-Susan-Makeup Set. Caspian-Crossbow Shealth. Lucy and Aravin-Pearl Necklace and Earrings. Ed-New Crossbow. Claire and Peter-Custom made crossbolts.

Ed-Susan and Caspian-New Overamor shirt. Lucy and Aravin-Awesome Sword Shealth. Vicki-Mystery Novel. Claire and Peter- New custom made combat boots.

Claire-Susan-Shirts and Pants. Caspian-Sword. Lucy and Aravin-Sword Shealth. Vicki and Ed-Amour. Peter-Books on Calormen and Telmar sword techniques.

Peter-Susan and Caspian-Handwritten book on Telmarine and Calormen War Techniques. Lucy-Painting of Peter at the front of the battle at the First Battle of Beruna. Aravin-Carved Picture frame. Vicki-Daggars. Ed-Daggar Belt. Claire- New set of chain mail.

(A/N End.)

"Thanks guys!" I say, hugging them all. Pregnancy Hormones. All in all, this has been a great christmas. Next year there will be two more to shop for. I wonder what New Years will be like?


End file.
